No Regrets
by YukueFumei
Summary: Natsuno offers Tohru his blood, but he has one condition. Warning: boy x boy; rated M; may contain spoilers!
1. Ch01: Yuuki Natsuno

**This story contains boy x boy, shounen ai, yaoi, or whatever you like to call it. If you don't like it? Then why did you click on it?**

**This is my first time writing an M-rated fanfic, furthermore English is my second language, so please bear with me. If you spot any mistakes, please tell me so that I can learn from them.**

**The story is based on the manga and dialogue is also taken from it. I just added thoughts and actions changing it into my own story.**

**Rated M for smut in future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shiki.**

* * *

Saturday, October 8th, Shakku

Sotoba Hall Grounds

I had promised to meet Akira and Kaori. Despite my condition I arrived earlier than I expected. Well, at least there was a swing on the playground, so I could sit down. _This damn anemia. _

"Niii-chan-!" _They are here, Akira is energetic as always _"I was worried sick since we couldn't contact you yesterday! It was great for you to call us!"

"Did something happen?" _Kaori, always observant of people._

"Not really." I tried to sound not weary as I said it.

_I don't want them to get killed, but what can I do?_

"I see, but we made a huge progress!"

_Huge progress?_ I thought as Akira kept on talking about how people were starting to believe in rumors of the 'living dead'. If it wasn't for this anemia I certainly would have been more interested in his story. _None of that matters anymore._ _This village is done for!_

"In the end I didn't say anything at all…" Akira concluded his story.

Suddenly it dawned on me. The national highway!_ There is still hope for them…_

"Yuuki-san… could it be that the Kanemasa aren't the evil spirits that revived?"

_What strange questions Kaori could ask sometimes._

"Both of you, leave this village, quick."

"Eh?"

_I can't save this village anymore but__ at least I want to be sure that they are safe. They have to leave this village, now!_

"Run away from this village as soon as possible!"

* * *

It took me almost all of my strength to pull Akira with me to the bus stop. At least Kaori was following without any questions, she probably already knew where I was taking them.

"I DON'T WANNA!" Akira whined like a little kid.

_Of course they would resist, their parents are still alive… but I must make sure they leave, right now! They are walking around with a bulls eye target in this town, without even realizing it!_

"WHY DO ONLY WE HAVE TO ESCAPE! LET GO OF ME!" Akira protested.

I noticed Kaori walking faster to catch up with me. "Yuuki-san, I don't understand either! Why so sudden, when we're not even prepa…" Kaori suddenly fell silent and stopped walking.

_So, she finally noticed… _I thought. _Kaori was always more observant than Akira._ I finally let go of Akira's hand and stopped in my tracks too.

"That… that mark on Yuuki-san's neck!" I could hear her voice shaking in fear.

"WHAT!" I could feel Akira staring at me. "There's no way… But come to think of it, your complexion doesn't look very good… Nii-chan…!"

_I guess I should tell them my theories. Maybe they will want to leave the village after hearing it._

"Those guys… it seems like they want to convert the entire village."

"What's going on?"

"Since summer, there have been countless people that died. People that were said to have moved might not be alive anymore. And the people that died, have revived and become living corpses. If this goes on, isn't the outcome obvious? Village A was killed by villager B, and upon revival proceeded to kill villager C. In the end, the whole village is filled with corpses, isn't it?"

"IT CAN'T BE! IF IT'S LIKE THIS, THE VILLAGE WLL.." Akira was screaming at me.

"The village will?"

"SAYING THAT IT WILL… THAT…"

I chuckled a bit on the inside, my plan was working. Akira was now panicking and he couldn't even phrase what he wanted to say. "Even so, it wouldn't change much. Sotoba is completely isolated from the outside world. Outsiders wouldn't realize that the entire village has been replaced by the dead little by little. That's why those people chose Sotoba. Kaori, Akira, you two won't be let off the hook. If I was attacked, it's not unreasonable for the both of you to be attacked today." I glanced at their faces, fear was written all over them. _Good, my theories had the impact I hoped for._

At last a bus… a way that could save Akira and Kaori, approached us. The doors to the outside of the village opened.

"Go ahead, quick!" I said as I pushed them inside.

"No… I don't wanna…!"

_Tsk.. Akira is still protesting. Hopefully, Kaori will not be so stupid to return to this village._

"Take this money, Kaori, and go to a relative's or someone's house. Just leave here quick! If it's not enough, call me! Protect your little brother!"

"What about you, Nii-chan!"

"Aren't you going to come along?"

If only they knew how much I wanted to escape this village… to escape to the bustling city. But it was not possible for me anymore. I once had that chance to escape, but I didn't use it.

"I still have something to do. When I'm done with it, I will leave this village, too."

_It's best to lie to them. _Well, it wasn't entirely a lie either, I needed to speak with Tohru first before trying to escape.

"Be careful, the door is closing!"

"AH!"

I watched as the bus left, bringing Akira and Kaori to a safe place. I saw them press their faces against the rear window of the bus, their mouths moving probably screaming my name, but I couldn't hear them. At least two people would now be able to tell the story of what happened in Sotoba, I could trust them with that. Even if people wouldn't believe them, that's fine. _It's not that those two are a burden, but even I have no idea what to do either._

I watched sky in the direction of the city, behind those hills lies a place that I could never reach.

_In a while, the sun will set in Sotoba._

_

* * *

_

I was exhausted when I came home that evening. Without eating I went to my room, immediately laying down on bed.

_Tohru-chan came the day before yesterday. But he didn't come yesterday. If he were to come yesterday, I might not be able to move at all. I never thought that having anemia was such a bother._ I gave a sigh as I stared at my closed window. _Why didn't he come? Is he feeling guilty? Will he come today?_ As I asked myself these questions, I was suddenly reminded of the bush Megumi used to hide in when she spied on me.

On a whim I had left my room through my window. I now found myself staring at my own window. _So _

_I see, not only is the field of vision great, but you can hide pretty well, too._ It gave me a bit of a weird feeling to be looking at my own room this way. _Shimizu used to stare into my room like this. That… feels like a long time ago._

A rustling sound in the bushes behind me caught my attention. _I guess Tohru-chan came after all._ I watched his figure approach my room and preparing himself to knock on the window. _This is incredible! When Tohru-chan passed away and was placed in the coffin, I felt as, though it wasn't Tohru-chan when I stared at that corpse. Empty shell without a soul. But this person that appears in front of me… having second doubts on attacking me… The Tohru-chan I remember is this kind of person! _I needed to know for sure. With a determined mind I left my hiding place.

"Tohru-chan! I'm right here!"

Tohru looked shocked as I revealed myself. But I did not plan on dying so easily, I would fight! Even if Tohru would become my enemy. I showed Tohru the clumsy cross I had made.

"This thing, does it work? Or were you afraid of this thing when you were alive?" I was just curious actually, but Tohru backed away at the sight of it. "Before this… when we were digging a grave, your comrade seemed afraid when he saw a charm. I thought that this thing might work, I just didn't know that it'd be so effective!" I took a step closer to him. "Are you really afraid of this kind of thing? It's just two pieces of wood… what kind of feeling do you have when you see this?"

"….Natsuno…" he said my name, even though barely audible I could still hear it.

_No… no! Only Tohru-chan has the right to call me that! This isn't Tohru-chan!_

"Didn't I tell you no to call me by that name!" I yelled at him while throwing the cross at him.

_He is not Tohru-chan! _I thought as I started to run into the woods. _I'm not letting myself get killed by him!_ Even though I ran with all my might, Tohru was fast. Faster than me and catching up quick.

"Can't you co-exist with humans! Why can't you just stop attacking humans!" I tried distracting him by asking the first questions that came to mind.

"It's impossible!"

"IF YOU GUYS WERE TO EXPLAIN THINGS CLEARLY, THERE'S BOUND TO BE SOMEONE WHO'D BE WILLING TO GIVE SOME FRESH BLOOD TO YOU! WON'T THE AMOUNT OF BLOOD RETURN TO NORMAL AFTER A FEW DAYS! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ATTACK HUMANS!"

_This is not good, I'm running out of breath!_

"You wouldn't understand! Just like humans killing animals is approved in society, we, too approve the killing of humans."

_Is that their reason for killing! _I wondered. I had to stop running, catching my breath I looked back at him. He was clutching his stomach, probably because of hunger, but seemed fine otherwise.

"At first, everyone is disgusted." Tohru was slowly approaching me as he was talking. "Afraid to bear the sin of killing people. Afraid to receive punishment for replenishing themselves with the life of another. But, once you realize that you won't be punished for killing people, you get used to the guilt pretty soon. The guilt of using humans for food. Aren't humans the same? They also butcher pigs and cows and eat their meat bit by bit. It's a bit changed, but this is the same thing."

_Tohru-chan would never think of a human life like that! If he really was Tohru-chan then those Okiagari really have him brainwashed. _

"And you think this way, too?"

"Yes."

"It can't be helped then. Even an animal struggles before it's death." I pulled out a wooden stake that I had hidden in this place just in case. Just as I had predicted, I couldn't run far from my house with this amnesia, before those chasing me would catch up. "If a cross works, then a wooden stake should too." Tohru cowered at the sight of the stake, I didn't expect Tohru to be this afraid. His actions reminded me very much of when he was alive.

"Tch… THIS IS DISGUSTING! BE MORE LIKE A VAMPIRE! DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DID WHEN YOU WERE ALIVE!"

_I can't do this… Even if he is not Tohru-chan ,I can't just murder someone… _I thought as I angrily threw away my last weapon. After calming down a bit, I stroked up my sleeve.

"If you're hungry, then come and have my blood!" Tohru clearly was in pain as he looked at my forearm, after all he didn't come for my blood yesterday. _He must be really hungry. _"Come and suck my blood, however I have one condition..." Tohru just stared at me, it made me blush a little. "I don't want to die a virgin…" I still can't believe that I actually had blurted that out.

Tohru's eyes widened at my condition. "I.. I guess I could ask Megumi to… you know… I'm sure she would… um fulfill that wish."

Megumi.. I get irritated from just hearing that name. "You know I don't like her!"

Tohru now began to avoid my probably intense gaze at him. "T.. then.. who…?" I liked that slight stutter in his voice. This okiagari acted just the same as Tohru-chan and realize that I wanted him to be Tohru-chan… the Tohru-chan I remembered… that I had loved… my Tohru-chan… I closed the distance between us. Tohru was too shocked by my actions to move and I could easily press my lips against his. _So cold… but also soft…_ I broke the kiss, but stayed close to his face. "I want you…" I whispered.

Tohru embraced me as I said it, holding me close with his ice cold arms. "Are you sure?" I just nodded, which was enough of an answer for Tohru. "Um.. do you mind if I uh… would you give me some blood first?"

I smiled at his question. _He must have been holding back all this time… holding back for me. _"Just bite me already!" I felt Tohru's fangs sink into my neck, but it didn't really hurt. After a few minutes my vision started to blur. I tugged on his shirt to get his attention, as my legs started to feel weak too. All of my strength was slipping away with the blood being sucked, Tohru was taking too much blood for me to stay conscious.

"Tohru-chan…" But Tohru didn't seem to hear me or feel my weak struggle.

_Shit.. he can't control himself! _I thought as panic was taking me over.

"STOP!" It took me my last bit of strength to yell at him, but at least it worked. I could feel him catch me as I was falling down, starting to lose conscious.

"Sorry! Natsuno!" His worried face was close to mine now, at least that I could still see. "I will repay you tomorrow! I promise!"  
_Yes, you'd better come tomorrow! _I thought a bit angry at him for taking that much of my blood.

"Just wait for…" _Ah, damn it! I can't stay awake! What was he saying! _

But I couldn't remember anything, as darkness took over….

* * *

**I still can't believe I actually uploaded this! I never published my stories/fanfics before, I just wrote them for fun.  
**

**Please don't forget the review button and tell me what you think!**


	2. Ch02: Yuuki Natsuno

**Rated M for smut, if you don't like yaoi then do not read! Though, as chapter 1 already contained strong suggestions, I wonder what you're doing looking at the page of the second chapter?**

**Also thanks for the reviews =D I really appreciate them!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shiki.**

* * *

Sunday, October 9th, Senshou

Yuuki's house

The sun was already out when I woke up the next morning. I was lying in my bed, Tohru had carried me back here and, I noticed, even changed my clothes. I felt tired and my body felt heavy. _I'll just sleep until evening. _I thought as I was dozing away again.

"Natsuno! Natsuno, are you awake yet!" My dad was calling me, but I didn't have the strength to call back. Angry sounding footsteps now reached my room and dad opened my door with a lot of noise. It hurt my head… the noise. "How long do you plan on staying in bed! I know it is Sunday, but at least get up on time!"

"Sorry… I haven't slept very well." I turned around so that my back faced him. "I want to sleep some more."

I heard my dad sigh, it was clear that I wasn't planning on getting out of bed, which irritated him. Still he never argued with me. "Well then, I will come and wake you up for lunch after a few hours."

* * *

Same day

Afternoon

Yuuki's house

I could hear my dad talking to someone at the door. _Tohru-chan? No, it's still afternoon. Then.. who?_

"Never heard of you."

_Good, at least dad doesn't let strangers into the house anymore._

"Um, yesterday Natsuno-san wasn't feeling well, so we wanted to visit him!"

I was immediately wide-awake. _Kaori! What are they doing! Why did they come back!_

"Visit him? Ahh… he said he hasn't been sleeping well. He's been like this since simmer."

_I need to get up_,I thought, willing myself to sit up. _Dad isn't planning on letting them in. _I stumbled out of bed, dad was still talking.

"He even skipped school today*, and didn't get out of bed. So it'd be better if you guys came again after a few days or so…"

_After a few days… I'll probably be dead by then. _"Father. Let the two of them in!"

"Natsuno!" Akira and Kaori raced past my dad, after seeing me. "Ah… Hey!"

"Excuse us-!"

I used the wall as support while walking back to my room. It was a good thing it was one the same floor, I could never have managed to get down the stairs. I could feel Akira and Kaori staring at me, I clearly was doing worse than yesterday.

"Nii-chan! Were you attacked again!"

_Isn't that obvious! _ I was angry at them for coming back. "Why the hell did you come back?"

"We can't run away alone!" Akira sounded determined.

_Ah.. damn it, they are planning on fighting! I should have known…_

"Nii-chan, you forced us onto the bus, and after changing a few stops, we reached a relative's house within five hours. But you know… it wasn't just for Nii-chan, but mom and dad too – we couldn't just leave everyone behind! Besides they aren't aware of the evil spirits that came back to life. Only we can save them!"

"Look, Yuuki-san. I used the money you gave us to buy these exorcism amulets and talismans at the shrine in Mizobe. I'm not sure if these will work on evil spirits, but I think they might work. I'll put them all in your room."

_Put them up if you want, dad will take them off later anyway._ That short walk toward the door had exhausted me and I let myself drop on the bed. _I need to get them out of here._

"I do not plan on waiting to die. I will definitely escape from this village! I've always thought about it. About going back to the city. I've been studying hard for the university entrance exam."

_In reality, I had already given up on that dream though, I can't leave anymore._

"Yuuki-san…"

"That's right, leave this place, Nii-chan! Be persistent and bear with it. Wait for the perfect timing! We can't give up! We will find a way out sooner or later!"

It seemed that I had only encouraged Akira in his readiness to fight. I had tried to save them. I had done everything I could think of, but they didn't listen._ At least I won't die regretting that I did not even try... _

Before I knew it I had fallen asleep again. I didn't know for how long I had slept, but the amulets and talismans were gone. Akira was shouting angrily at dad about something. _Akira… how pitiful. To be treated by my father like that._

I remember dreaming about the national highway. _I really want to see the national highway. The only road that leads to an escape from this enclosed village. If only my body would listen to me. I would definitely take that road and head south without a second thought._

_

* * *

_I heard my dad enter my room, perfect timing as Tohru would come soon. "Father?"

"—Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"I'm feeling a little stuffy. Can you open the window a little, and let the air flow in?"

"Sure thing. How are you feeling?"

"Just fine."

"It might be an mental issue, do you want to go to the general hospital? They might give you some medication or something." Of course he would be worried about me, I was his only child after all.

_Hospital? Sorry dad, but tonight I'm going to die anyway. The hospital can't do anything for me anymore. _

"It'd be the same as drinking some of your Whitehorse whiskey, right?" I tried to sound sarcastic, which seemed to ensure my father a bit.

"Don't get so full of yourself. Well, I will come by to check on you from time to time."

As my dad left I could see Tohru's silhouette waiting not too far from my window. "Tohru-chan…"

"Natsuno…" Tohru climbed through my window and sat down at the side of my bed. "You really sure?"

I managed to pull Tohru down into a kiss, making him lay on top of me. "You make me wait a whole day and then ask me the same thing as yesterday… you stupid or something?"

"Sorry, I just don't want you to regret this."

"I won't regret this at all, I want you!" This time Tohru kissed me and his tongue entered my mouth. It felt so good that I didn't want to break for air. Suddenly I felt an ice cold hand on my stomach, making me shiver at the touch. Tohru noticed and wanted to pull away, probably thinking I didn't want him to touch me. I threw my arms round his neck, making it impossible to escape. "Tohru-chan… don't stop."

"B.. but… I thought…"

"I was just… a bit surprised by your cold hand."

"Really? Sorry…"

"Don't apologize, you can't help it right? I'll just have to get used to it." I smiled at him as I said it.

Tohru hugged me and I could feel his hands on my back enter beneath my shirt. "Don't forget to take a breath," he whispered in my ear and kissed me once again, more confident than before.

_He had noticed, that I didn't want to break the kiss. _I thought a bit surprised.

Tohru's hands started to pull the shirt over my head. After removing my shirt Tohru started kissing my neck. I moaned in surprise as he suddenly licked the place where he had bitten me last night. I had never noticed that I was sensitive in that place. _Damn it, that sound was embarrassing!_

"Natsuno… won't your dad hear us?" Tohru asked while continuing to explore my chest with his hands. Even though his hands were ice cold the places he touched felt like being on fire. My blood rushed down rapidly, making the bulge in my sweatpants obvious.

"I don't need to tell you that my parents sleep upstairs, right? They won't hear… Aah!" Tohru sucked my left nipple as I said it, because I was talking I couldn't contain my voice. I blushed as I started thinking about the things I could do to get back at him later for it. Tohru's hand moved downwards and entered beneath the elastic of my sweatpants. At the same time Tohru kissed me again. As I concentrated on the kiss, I could feel Tohru hesitating a bit before experimentally touching my member. It felt good, but awkward at the same time. All of a sudden, I felt Tohru grab my member firmly, making me moan loudly into the kiss. I broke the kiss with Tohru, my lungs heaving for air. If possible I was blushing an even darker shade of red, my eyes avoiding Tohrus gaze. I had surprised even myself that I could make such noises.

"Does it feel good?" Tohru asked as he caressed my face with his other hand. I could only nod afraid to make more embarrassing noises. Tohru's other hand was still moving, making me feel like I had died already and had ended up in heaven. "Then don't hold back, okay?"

_That's right, this is Tohru-chan..._ I had been holding back, but not on purpose. I finally realized how tense I had been ever since Tohru had died. I could feel my body relax at once just by realizing it. _It's okay now...I can let my guard down… like I always did whenever Tohru-chan was around. _

"Tohru…chan…" I panted as I tried to speak.

"What?"

"I… I'm close…"

"Then I'll make you come," he said as he sped up his movements, making me moan. I couldn't decide whether my comment or his answer was embarrassing me more. Tohru started kissing my neck and was softly massaging one of my nipples. He really had paid attention to my sensitive places.

"Ahh.. Tohru-chan!" I grabbed onto the sheets as my release hit me harder than it ever had in my short life. It took me a minute or so to catch my breath and Tohru just watched me with a smile on his face. I managed to sit up, though it took more of my strength than I had wanted it to. I placed my hand on Tohru's chest, waiting for my strength to come back to push him down. I didn't feel any heartbeat, it saddened me a bit. Tohru really was one of them. I tried pushing at his chest… but my muscles didn't seem to listen. _Damn it, I'm already this weak from amnesia… _Suddenly I felt Tohru's hands pulling me with him, as he leaned back against the wall, placing me between his legs. "How…?"

"How what?" Tohru was staring right into my eyes now, his face close to mine.

"You read me like I'm an open book or something… how do you do that?"

"Didn't you know! Shiki can read minds!" Tohru answered with a very playful voice, obviously lying.

"Liar…" I couldn't help but wonder at the word 'Shiki'. _So that's what they call themselves?_

"Then…" Tohru now looked at me with dead serious eyes. "What would you say, if I said that I have loved you ever since we first met?"

My eyes widened at this confession. I had hated everything about this village, until I met Tohru. Of course I hated him at first too, but Tohru-chan was a good guy. He's the kind of guy who draws people in and makes them want to become friends with him. I still can't understand why a guy like him would prefer being with me. I don't have a likable personality, but he was there for me. I had grown to love him... He had been my reason for not walking down that national highway. After Tohru-chan died, I felt like I had to protect the village that he loved… I couldn't leave. All those days that I had spent at Tohru's house and I had never noticed that he was feeling the same for me. "I guess I would say that I love you too…" I mumbled. "But that doesn't count as an explanation!"

He was smiling at my reaction. "I know what you want by just looking at you, Natsuno… The way you react, makes it easy!"

"Am I that obvious?" I asked as I closed in to claim Tohru's lips. As I kissed him, my hands were busy to get Tohru's pants open. This seemed to surprise Tohru… this time he clearly couldn't guess my intentions. I felt his cold hands stop mine. Too late though, his zipper was already down.

"What are you doing?"

"A hand job wasn't part of our agreement. It is only fair that I will give you your reward for doing that," I grinned at him and stole a short kiss as I pulled down his pants and boxer with it, revealing his hard member. Before Tohru could realize what I was planning on doing, I dived down and took his member in my mouth. It didn't taste as bad as I had expected, in fact I rather liked the salty taste.

Tohru gasped at my actions. "Natsuno!" I felt his hands grabbing at my hair, but he didn't seem to pull me away. I watched Tohru's shaft slowly disappear between my lips as I tried experimentally to see how far I could take him in. While doing it I could hear Tohru lowly groan. It excited me to know that I was the one causing him to make these sounds. I had took in almost all of Tohru's member, when I suddenly felt like my throat was closing up, causing me to choke. _Stupid gag reflex! Why do we even need it! _I thought as I draw back coughing and gasping for air.

"Natsuno!" I could feel Tohru's hands knocking softly on my back, not really helping at all.

"I'm okay…" I gasped, still catching my breath as Tohru wrapped me in a close embrace.

"You frightened me! Just don't do that again!"

"Sorry… That wasn´t very arousing, was it?"

"It's fine, I felt great Natsuno"

"Don't you want me to continue?"

"NO..!" Tohru sounded shocked as I suggested it.

_Strong denial_, I thought as I had noticed the raise of Tohru's voice. _Of course, he is afraid the same thing will happen again._ "Please? I want to…" I never had to beg for anything in my life, my parents had always given me the few things that I had wanted. I never imagined that I would have to beg for something on my last day alive. I tried looking at him with pleading teary eyes, which wasn't very hard as the tears from choking were still in my eyes. "Please?"

Tohru couldn't avoid my eyes. Apparently I was a natural at begging as after a short silence he agreed. "…Fine, just promise me that you will not try to deep throat me again!"

"Promise!" My hand stroked Tohru's member softly as I planted kisses in his neck. With my other hand I pulled at the hem of his shirt, pulling it over Tohru's head with his help. I planted a trail of kisses on his chest as I slowly worked my way downward. As I reached his member, I started licking and sucking the tip. I earned a very loud moan from Tohru for it, which gave me confidence. _At least I´m doing something right. _I took in more of his member again, this time knowing my limit very well. I glanced up at Tohru, before beginning to bob my head up and down on his shaft. Judging from Tohru´s heavy breathing and groaning, I was doing great.

"Natsuno..." I felt Tohru softly pulling my head back at my hair. "Enough… please stop…"

I immediately stopped my movements at his words. "Was I doing that bad?" I asked him a bit disbelieving.

"No," Tohru was panting. "I just didn't want to come… not yet."

Tohru shifted beneath me, gently kissing me and pushing me over and laying me down on the mattress. In the process he discarded of our remaining clothing, leaving us both naked. I had been waiting for this moment, but still I was feeling a bit anxious. Tohru's weight pressed me into the mattress as he lay down on top of me.

"Nervous?" I gave a small nod. "If you don't want to, we can still stop… You know that right?"

I was a bit surprised that he still thought of stopping at this point. "No! I want this!"

"Don't be so tense…" I opened my mouth to protest, but instead I felt Tohru seizing the opportunity to enter my mouth with his tongue. Tohru knew how to reassure me,when it was needed. I felt Tohru's hand travel southwards, which reminded me of something.

"Tohru-chan… wait." Tohru looked at me in confusion as I shoved him off me, trying to reach the drawer of my night stand. Half leaning out of bed, I managed to pull the drawer open and took out a small bottle which I handed to Tohru.

Tohru realized what it was. "Natsuno, where did you get this!" He seemed surprised that I had it.

"Bought it yesterday, the old lady in the shop gave me a really weird look though."

Tohru grinned at me. "Yeah, she probably has started some weird rumor about you."

"I don't care." I said indifferently. _Tonight I'm going to die anyway_. I thought, not daring to say it out loud, afraid to hurt Tohru.

I watched as Tohru opened the little bottle and coated his fingers in lube. Tohru noticed my stare and leaned close to kiss me. He had probably mistaken my staring for being scared or something, but Tohru did a good job in distracting me with his kiss, as I forgot my focus on his hands. Without warning his finger entered me. It felt weird, but didn't feel really good either. I shifted a bit at the intrusion as Tohru pushed his finger in and out. Soon he added a second finger, it felt uncomfortable and I clenched my hand into a fist.

" Natsuno… does it hurt?"

I opened my eyes, not remembering when I had closed them, to see Tohru's worried eyes prying into mine. " No… I just… it feels a bit… weird." I couldn't really describe well what I was feeling.

"It will get better." Tohru said as his free hand reached for my member, softly stroking it. I concentrated on the feeling of his strokes. The uncomfortable feeling was slowly making place for a more pleasurable feeling, making my breathing heavier as Tohru continued his hand movements.

"AH!" I almost screamed as Tohru hit something inside me that felt really good. Tohru stopped a few seconds, letting me recover a bit, before hitting the place again. "Nnnng Tohru-chan!"

"You like that, don't you?" I heard Tohru whisper in my ear. I could only nod, as I was a breathing too heavy to answer him normally. I moaned as Tohru entered a third finger. It stung a bit as his fingers stretched me further. I didn't let Tohru notice though, afraid he would stop at once if he knew he was hurting me. Tohru slid his fingers in touching my prostate again, making me forget the stingy feeling at once.

"Aaaah! Tohru-chan…"

"What?"

"Make me… Mmmm! I want you… now!" I was feeling so good, I didn't even notice what I was saying. Tohru drew back his fingers, making me whimper at the loss of them.

" Are you sure, Natsuno?" he asked me as he took the bottle of lube again, to lube up his member. Before I could even insult him for asking that stupid question again, he positioned himself before my entrance, placing my legs over his shoulders. I figured that Tohru also really wanted to do this. "Natsuno, you ready?"

"Yes! Do it now, Tohru-chan!"

Tohru pushed forward at my answer. I breathed in, holding it, as I could feel him slowly enter. The good feeling from seconds ago changed really rapidly in pain as Tohru entered. _It hurts… _I thought as I felt tears prickling in my eyes. Tohru suddenly stopped his movements and as I tasted blood I understood why. I had unconsciously been biting my own lip, which had started bleeding. Shocked I opened my eyes and placed my hand over my mouth, hoping to reduce the smell of blood. "Sorry…" I said as I eyed Tohru. His eyes were red, but he seemed in control.

"It's okay Natsuno," he grabbed my hand placing it beside my head, intertwining his fingers with me. "I can resist, as long as I don't taste it."

"Then, I guess I mustn't kiss you anymore." I was a bit saddened by this, I liked kissing him and earlier it had helped distracting me from feeling any pain.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

"A bit, but you can move now." I said reassuring him that I was okay.

Tohru started to slowly slide out. As he started to push in again, a hiss escaped my lips. Horrified by this sound Tohru stopped again. "Tohru-chan, I'm fine! Just continue!" I lied, but I really didn't want him to stop now. Tohru still eyed me a bit suspiciously but began slowly thrusting in and out. The pain was slowly fading away, making place for pleasure. I squeezed Tohru's hand at the feeling of him sliding in and out, I wanted to kiss him, but I restrained myself. I knew that if I kissed him now, I wouldn't live through this. Instead I tried concentrating on meeting Tohru's movements with my hips, giving him easier access.

"Natsuno… you feel so… warm inside," Tohru was looking for the right words as he said it.

"Idiot… I'm still… alive…, remember? Of course… I'm warm!" I had to take deep breaths between the words.

"It feels good," Tohru answered as he speed up his thrusts.

"Aahhhh… I.. me too…" Tohru shifted a bit, trying a different angle, hitting my prostate at the first try. " Oh.. Tohru! Right there! Hah… Hit it again!" I could only moan loudly as he obliged, hitting my prostate with every thrust. All too soon I came for the second time that night, the muscles in my ass felt like they were trying to suck in Tohru's member even deeper. "Ah! Tohru-chan!" The wave of pleasure made me raise my voice.

"Natsuno! May I…"

"Come inside?" I finished his question, still catching my breath from my own release. "Just… do it… already! …you're being… too damn… polite!"

As soon as I said it Tohru thrust in one last time, coming with loud moan. It felt really erotic to have him cumming inside me. Tohru lay down on my chest, catching his breath, his member still buried inside me. I placed my hand on his head, stroking his silky hair. "Tohru-chan… thanks…" I was mumbling the words. It felt weird to be thanking him, as we had both enjoyed it. But I felt like I needed to thank him for granting my selfish wish.

After a few minutes Tohru pulled out of me, letting himself fall beside me on the bed. "It felt good, right?"

"Yeah..."

We were now both silently staring at the ceiling, lost in our own thoughts. After all we both knew what was going to happen next… Tohru was going to take my life...

_Even though it's gotten to this point, I keep hoping that Tohru will change his mind and join us—escape from this place together. _I thought as I turned my head to watch Tohru. I could read from his expression that he didn't want me to die… that he didn't want to bite me again. _But I don't want to see him suffer from that terrible thirst for blood either._ I ran my tongue over my under lip, the wound from biting hadn't closed yet and it still tasted like blood… In that short moment I made my decision, leaning over Tohru, kissing him one last time. Tohru lost control as he got exposed to the metallic taste of blood. He threw me over and sat down on my stomach.

"Natsuno, I'm sorry." I stared at him as he was struggling to keep control of his thirst.

"It's fine." I gave him a weak smile. "Initially I always felt that I was unable to leave this village."

"…Is that so…"

I felt something wet hit my face as he leaned closer. _Water? No it's tears. _Tohru sank his fangs in my neck, but I didn't even feel it. _Icy cold tears from an icy cold vampire. Thank you, Tohru-chan… _I felt happy knowing that he was crying for me. The last bit of strength was leaving my body. "Tohru… I love you…" My last words came out as a whisper. And I didn't even know if Tohru had heard them, but he held me close while I was drifting away into an eternal sleep.

* * *

Monday, October 10th

Tomobiki

I died without regrets…

* * *

*Note: School on a Sunday? I believe this was a mistake in the manga:

Natsuno meets Akira and Kaori on Saturday October 8th and made them leave town, which was late afternoon (chapter 14). In chapter 15, Akira states that it took them five hours to reach a relative's house, so even if Akira and Kaori had turned back to Sotaba immediately it would be Sunday before they came back. Thus chronologically, Akira and Kaori visit Natuno's house the next day, meaning Sunday October 9th. However, chapter 15 starts at Saturday October 8th! And Akira and Kaori visit in the afternoon of Saturday!

I decided to make the story chronological, as it wouldn't have made sense writing Saturday October 8th twice and describing different things happening on both days.

The dates were fixed in the anime, making more sense: Natsuno warned Akira and Kaori on Thursday October 6th and Akira and Kaori visited the next day on Friday 7th October.

* * *

**I was thinking about writing Tohru's point of view of the story… What do you think of the idea? Would you like to read it? Let me know in a review!**


End file.
